So Close
by AnGeLkIsSeS03
Summary: A little slip up turns into something completely unexpected. Serena might discover Darien isn't such a jerk afterall. S/D  M for possible Lemon/fluff/violence
1. Chapter 1

**So Close**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon, or any of its characters._

Serena stood outside Crown Arcade holding a letter she had been given by Tuxedo Mask, she lifted it to face

and inhaled the smell of roses and man that lingered there. She wondered who he really was, and decided she

didn't care. He wanted to meet her tonight, alone.

The letter implored that she be at Juuban Park at 11:00 PM with no other Sailor Scouts in her company. So far

this mysterious guy didn't seem to have any bad intentions, and every time he saved her she became more

infatuated with him.

Deciding it would be a good idea to keep this to herself, because knowing Rei would probably follow Serena

because she had a crush on Tuxedo Mask. She would make some excuse that 'its for your own good, you are

our princess after all'.

"Right." Serena said to herself.

As she turned to walk into the arcade something like a brick wall collided with her sending the slender blonde

to the ground.

"Is it just me or do you need a good pair of glasses Odango?" Darien said cringing after the collision between

the two.

His blue eyes laughing he reached to help her up, but she knocked his hand away. At once she hissed in pain,

and grabbed her right hand. Darien knelt down to help her examine it, even though she was protesting.

"Look its nothing, you can go now!" Serena commanded as she lifted herself off the ground with some help.

"Nothing? It looks like you broke your index finger; luckily for you I'm in med school. Come on, let's get this

properly looked at." He said carefully leading her to the parking lot beside the arcade.

"This really isn't necessary! I can just have my parents take me to the doctor." She offered.

He went over that scenario in his head of her father hunting him down for this little accident, and decided it

would be better to take care of it himself.

"Don't worry, I just need to x-ray your hand and check a couple things. The lab is a couple miles from here."

He reassured her.

Nodding in acceptance she wondered why he was being so nice to her. Maybe he had a heart after all. Darien

had always run into her literally (and mostly the other way around). At first, Serena thought he was incredible

hot, but his teasing had made her wary of him.

Darien drove swiftly to the lab he worked in, feeling overwhelmed by guilt for injuring this young girl. He prided

himself on helping people not hurting them, and that is why he wanted to see things through and not have to

worry about the damage he inflicted. The more he saw Serena day in and day out he grew more attracted to

her, she was so innocent and beautiful but he did not see how a 22 year old could be with a 16 year old. That

is if she would even consider dating him. Darien pushed that to the back of his mind and focused on driving

and the girl sitting next to him. Serena seemed to be admiring the car, but was being cavalier about it. He

smiled a little to himself and pulled into the closest parking spot next to the building.

Serena cradled her right hand as Darien opened the car door for her; it was a sleek black car that she knew to

be expensive but didn't know the make or model. She followed him up to the back door of the building where he

used a keycard to unlock the door. Once inside she scanned the room and saw an array of machines or medical

supplies. Serena's breathing became shallow and fast.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked carefully.

"I-Im fine Darien…" She swallowed trying to ignore the instruments around her by focusing on him.

Darien offered her a examination table in a small room next to the lab where he x-rayed her hand and gave her

something for the pain. Serena lay on the table waiting until he came back with the results so she could go home.

She hated waiting for such tedious things, but it was nice of Darien to offer his services so she bit her tongue.

Serena was nervous about being around him at first but she began to relax.

When he returned he closed the door softly and he looked at her with an apologetic frown.

"I'm very sorry Serena, your finger is fractured. I'm going to need to put it in a small cast." He informed, his

deep blue eyes staring into hers.

"You can't! I mean, my parent's will freak out! Crap crap crap!" She cried and her gaze fell to the clean black

marble floor.

"Shhh okay, heres the deal. I won't _need_ to put this cast on if you wear this special brace at least 18 hours a

day for the next 4 weeks. You can take it off around your parents and at school if you need to BUT you must

wear it." He negotiated trying to emphasize each important part.

"Alright, you've got a deal, but you owe me a hot fudge Sundae for this buddy." Serena's voice came off a little on edge like she was biting back her annoyance.

"How about dinner instead?" He suggested with a half smile that made her want to melt.

"Really? You want to take me to dinner. I thought you hated me." She crossed her arms being careful of her hand.

* * *

_I have a lot to put into this story don't miss it :P_

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	2. Chapter 2

**So Close**

By _AnGeLkIsSeS03_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor moon, or any of its characters._

Note: Luna & Artemis are among the characters in this story.

"I'm sorry if that is what I came across as. I _never _hated you." He walked to the door but turned

to wink and then walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Serena was dumbfounded.

_  
So he actually likes me? Did I hit my head when I fell? _She thought feeling butterflies in her

stomach, she tried not to blush.

* * *

Darien paused at the door after finding a proper brace for her hand. He couldn't help flirting

with her, it just felt so natural. Sighing at would could be but probably would never happen he

opened the door and smiled at her laying back on the examination bench looking deep in thought.

_  
She's so beautiful, but I can't tell her that. She would be disgusted,_ Darien thought ashamed he allowed himself to dwell on wanting her for himself.

"Again, I'm sorry Serena. Here is a tan colored brace which should be less noticeable." Darien said looking into her eyes hadn't noticed the flecks of green in them before.

-------------

"Uhh it's ok Darien." The blonde said feeling like she was under a microscope which was both unnerving and flattering at the same time.

Serena didn't know what to feel, she was torn between being annoyed at her lack of coordination around him and being thankful

She had spent time with him. Darien wasn't as bad of a guy as she had assumed. His dark blue eyes that constantly seemed to have his perfect black hair spilling over them was appealing but his smile was something she wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

"I should call my parents, they're probably worried." The blonde stated, breaking the tension which was proving too much for her.

Darien nodded and told her he'd give her some privacy.

After she was finished telling her parent's that she had gone to Lita's for tea, Serena stepped outside the examination room.

---------------

Darien led her outside to his car where he opened the door for her. While her back was turned he watched how she gracefully plopped down in the passenger seat. Having a quiet laugh to himself, she was so cute. Darien tried to think of where he would take her out to dinner, but he'd done enough today and would give her time.

_  
Why do I feel this way?_ He questioned himself.

----------------

After Serena returned home and ate a late dinner she retired to her room listen to music and think about tonight's impending meeting with Tuxedo Mask. Although she looked forward to it, her anticipation to see Darien again grew even more. It was too much and she needed to consult a close friend about it. She grabbed her cell phone and speed dialed Mina, Venus the scout of love.

"Hey girl, how's it going?' Mina answered on the second ring.

"Fine, I'm just having a weird day. First-this-thing-with-Darien,-and-now-Tuxedo-mask-is-meeting-with-me-tonight…" She rambled on overly nervous.

"Wait! Slow down, what's going on with Darien? And you're meeting Tuxedo Mask tonight?! Oh god's Serena why didn't you tell any of us??" Mina chastised, worried about her friend.

"I'm telling you now; I knew you guys wouldn't approve of me meeting him tonight. And Darien's …fine, we just ran into each other this afternoon at the arcade and I hurt my hand so he brought me to his doctor's office for x-rays and gave me a brace.

I'm calling you because he offered to take me out to dinner, and I'm just not sure how this all happened. Do you think it's a date?" Serena asked sheepishly.

"Could be, but he is fairly older than you Sere you're parent's would have a heart attack if they found out you were dating an older man much less dating any guy." The bubbly blonde giggled imagining Serena's father chasing Darien away from her friend.

"It's not funny Mina, this is serious! I think I like Darien…but Tuxedo mask is my dream guy. What do I do?" Serena sighed.

"Just follow your heart, but be careful Sere. And let me know if you need anything I'm here for you." Mina reassured.

"You're such a good friend mina, thank you. See you tomorrow, bye!" Serena hung up and fell back on her comfy bed.

--------------

Darien stepped out onto the balcony of his luxury apartment to enjoy the lights of the city wearing just basketball shorts. Many nights he could find comfort here while he waited for a sign that Sailor moon needed his help. She was magnificent, and there was something about her that reminded him of Serena. Today had taken him by surprise, he had looked forward to tonight for a while. This was the night he was suppose to meet Sailor moon alone, but thoughts of Serena kept pushing his plans from his mind. He wanted to give the blonde school girl a special night to make up for his clumsiness and childish behavior of the past.

His dark blue eyes closed as he felt the familiar twinge that meant Sailor moon was transformed, it was ten minutes to 11:00pm.

"It's time." Darien stated to himself.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I've been preoccupied The next chapter will follow very quickly.

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	3. Chapter 3

**So Close**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon, or any of its characters._

_Note: Luna & Artemis are among the characters in this story._

Sailor moon ran toward Juuban Park, her heart racing with anticipation. She had never been so excited in her life, knowing deep in her heart that tonight things would change forever.

Serena thought it best to transform into Sailormoon and be at the park early. The night was warm and inviting, as the moon shone bright above the park. The petite blonde super hero slowed her pace as she reached the water fountain. Bracing her hands on the edge of it she leaned in to examine her appearance making sure her hair wasn't too out of place from her sprint here. Looking down, she remembered her hand and the brace that still resided there from earlier today.

* * *

Tuxedo mask was within the park in a short time he found the blonde leaning over the fountain. Sailormoon looked so serene and beautiful, he wanted to wait but he couldn't help himself. After all the battles he craved it. Tuxedo mask gently grabbed her hips, spun her around to face him, and looked into her eyes before kissing her for the first time. He was in heaven; she tasted so sweet and inviting. Sailormoon did not resist, she embraced him with both hands behind his neck to give herself leverage. As soon as she pulled him closer with her hands she cried out in pain.

"What is it Sailormoon?? Did I hurt you?" Tuxedo mask pulled away from her noticed her immediate clutch her right hand.

His dark blue eyes widened as he took in the tan brace on her hand, which looked exactly like the one he had put on Serena's arm earlier today.

"What happened to your hand? Is it ok?" He asked concerned, but still wondering if that was the very same brace.

"Oh this? Just had an accident today but it should be fine a doctor looked at it." Sailormoon blushed as if remembering something more and looked away.

Tuxedo mask took her injured hand into his and examined it remembering some adjustments he had made to the brace to make it fit her hand and discovered the Velcro straps were cut exactly like Serena's as well as the same brand. He was stunned; the girl he admired for so long was the same person he had been bumping into on a regular basis. The girl he was taking out to dinner, and as sailormoon he knew there was a special connection like no other between them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope the doctor took good care of you." He remarked neutrally.

"He's an acquaintance of mine, usually not so nice to me but maybe I was wrong about that." Sailormoon replied her eyes were so focused in on his and he was lost in them, the way he had been with Serena in the examination room. Again he noticed the detail and small difference of color in them. Her comment made him feel guilty, he wanted her to see the real him someone she could love.

_Are you crazy? Love? People can't just…fall in love. This has to be infatuation…_The fact that sailormoon and Serena was the same person made his chest tight with need.

"Sorry for surprising you like that," Tuxedo mask referred to their earlier kiss. "You just looked so beautiful standing here."

"I don't mind," Sailormoon said trying her hardest to not blush in front of him as he smiled down at her.

"Come with me." He urged carefully taking her left hand and whisking her away to the secluded rose garden on the other side of the park.

* * *

Sailormoon's head was swimming; she was over the moon at being kissed by her dream guy.

_This has to be a dream, any minute I'll wake up and it will be a boring Saturday. _She thought wishing it weren't the case.

"Tuxedo mask, you have always been there for me and my scouts. And for that I am always grateful. I wish I knew your real identity, but that is far too much for me to ask of you at this time." Sailormoon spoke carefully but emotion rang through her voice on the last statement.

Sailormoon felt his hand replaced by a rose lightly brushing her cheek and down to her lips. It wasn't long until his soft kiss was felt which consumed her body with an aching need.

Tuxedo mask was so elated he wanted to shout it out to the world, but he knew he should be discreet until the time was right. Serena's was unaware of him being Tuxedo mask and he would try to win her heart as just a man.

"I need to go; I just want you to know that I will always be there when you need me. I will see you soon Sailormoon." Disappointment at ending their tryst burned in his heart, but this was a part of his plan.

"I can't wait." She said and smiled shyly. Tuxedo Mask kissed her quickly and ran off into the night.

* * *

Little did she know he was perched on a nearby rooftop waiting to follow her home. As she ran through various roads and shortcuts she came to a stop at a medium-sized suburban house. Sailormoon jumped onto a large tree next to the house only to swing into an open window. Tuxedo mask watched from a nearby neighbor's tree as Sailormoon closed the window but did not close the curtains all the way in her haste. What he witnessed made his jaw drop. Sailormoon's fuku fell into dozen's of red ribbons that faded into her school outfit.

"It is her…" He confirmed to himself.

* * *

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	4. Chapter 4

** So Close**  
_Chapter 4_  
by AnGeLkIsSeS03

Serena was dressed casually in Capri's, a pink tank top, and complete with wedges that made her legs go on for days as she entered Crown Arcade.

Since her last encounter with Darien she had become more than nervous about seeing him again, and knowing that it was inevitable made her anxious.

The bubbly blond joined Mina at the counter.

"Hey Mina! Wheres Andy?" Serena asked Mina watching the frown on her friends pretty face deepen.

"He's out sick today and his little sister is taking care of things here at the arcade. She told me it's a bad flu bug going around." Mina sighed and perched her head on the heels of her hands.

"That's too bad, hope he feels better soon." Serena added while rubbing the brace on her hand absentmindly. Her thoughts were elsewhere and she had a decision to make.

"Jesh Serena, how is your hand?" Mina asked out of concern.

"A bit sore today, I've still got to ask Darien about what my limits are so it can heal as quick as possible. It's annoying to have to wear it most of the day." Serena replied coolly thinking to herself that every time she looks at the brace it reminds her of...

"Hey Serena,"Darien said from behind her." Hi Mina, where's drew?"

"Hello Darien, oh Andy's out sick today." Mina informed with half smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Maybe I'll check on him later." He said, all the while having a different plan in mind.

Keeping his cool was harder than he had originally thought. THIS was sailormoon, this small beautiful girl in front of him that he had run into so often everyday.

Darien could still taste her and feel her sweet kiss on his lips. It was almost too much and before he lost his nerve he turned his attention to Serena once more.

"Serena, are you free tonight?" He asked keeping his voice as casual as he could.

"The girls and I -" Serena started before Mina clamped her hand over Serena's mouth finishing her answer for her.

"Yes she is, theres nothing important that we need to do tonight Sere." Mina smiled at darien than whispered into Serena's ear, "Don't worry I'll tell the girls you're stuck at home doing chores."

Serena blushed, and Darien smiled.

"Ok, where should I pick you up?" He asked wondering if her parent's would threaten him with a shotgun.

"Ummm-" She began.

"You can pick her up at my place! My parent's are out tonight." Mina offered, then wrote her address for him down on a napkin.

"Sounds good, I will see you at seven. Is that ok Serena?" Darien was over the moon, but hiding it really well.

"Sure, where are we going?" Serena didn't know what to wear and was genuinely curious.

"It's a surprise," He winked and headed out the door.

"MINA! You couldn't let me talk? What was that about? You know I'm confused right now." Serena all about yelled at her.

"Look it will be fine Sere, just come to my place and I'll help you get ready. You can tell your parent's you're spending the night, it will be so much fun!" Mina giggled while visualizing the outfit and make up her friend would look best in.

Sighing Serena surrendered to her friends plans knowing this would keep her mind off of Andrew for alittle while. Most of all she was nervous about what may come of this.

Later that evening after picking out a few different outfits from her closet she headed over to Mina's with one hour to get ready for Darien. As she reached for the knob to turn it, she quickly found her self being pulled in by her crazed friend.

"Do you have any idea how much time we have left? This is going to be fast so bear with me. I want you to look nothing short of stunning when you walk out that door." Mina looked so serious Serena nodded and laughed.

"Thank you Mina, you're a godsend." Serena praised her friend.

"No, I'm just being a friend, you my dear have to come with me." Mina pulled her upstairs to the bathroom where she styled Serena's hair taking the twin buns down to let her shining blond hair fall even further down her back. Then make up; shimmering pink lip gloss , jade colored eye liner, light grey shimmering eye shadow, and a mineral powder foundation to make her skin glow.

After Mina was happy with the make up she rushed her friend to her bedroom to change Serena's clothes. Serena went to her backpack and pulled out three of her more formal outfits.  
Mina examined them and waved her hand at them dismissively. "This is not a lunch or church service Sere. "

Serena scoffed at her friends comment on her clothes, but knew she had more of a fashion sense. "Maybe we could go shopping another time?"

"Of course Sere, I'd love to show you the ropes." Mina replied throwing Serena a black dress. "This should do darling, try it on."

"But it looks expensive, am I even your size?" Serena looked the dress over and when she saw the label she could've died. "This is Kookai? I can't wear this its too expensive Mina!"

"Oh hush your mush, this is a special occasion and that dress should fit you fine." Mina waited impatiently looking at her wrist watch every few seconds. "Put these on too."

Serena looked down at the cream colored pumps that were so shiny they gleamed in any light, and when turning to face the full length mirror she gasped not yet coming to terms that this were her staring back in the mirror.

The dress reached the top of her knees and pushed her breasts up but covered them with only a hint of cleavage.

Mina whistled low as she inspected her handy work. "I should do this professionally..."

The doorbell rang, and Serena's knee's were weak. "Oh my gods this is really happening."

"Get a grip Sere, just breathe and get your hot butt downstairs." Her friend ordered. "And text me with details!"

"Yes mam!" Serena hugged Mina then grabbed her purse and went downstairs as fast as she could with heels which isn't an easy task.

Meanwhile, Darien was waiting outside the door wondering if he had the right address. He was dressed nicely in black slacks, black jacket, white undershirt, with a red tie.

The door clicked and opened to reveal Serena like he'd never seen her before. His mouth went dry and all words fled his mind.

"Hi." Serena greeted, watching his expression. "This is too much isn't it? Wait here and I'll change real quick."

"No Serena, you look beautiful. There is no need for you to change, sorry if I gave you a different impression."

He held his hand out to her and gently took her braced hand in his as they walked to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

So Close

_**Chapter 5**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

Darien was still dumbfounded by the fact that _this_girl sitting across the table from him was Sailormoon. She looked uncomfortable in the french five star restaurant in which they had a dimly lit corner to themselves.

The hum of the resturaunt gave the perfect atmosphere for him to confront her about the truth, which is what his original plan had been but now he wasn't so sure.

"Darien...you really shouldn't have gone through all the trouble. It's just me...Odango." Serena interrupted his thoughts.

"Not only do I owe you for what happened but you are much more than odango to me." He gave her a half smile that made her cheeks flush.

* * *

Serena looked away trying to distract herself from this not-so-rude Darien. He was really proving her completely wrong in every sense of the word. His piercing deep blue eyes felt like they could see into her heart. A heart that belonged to someone else, someone she didn't even truly know behind the mask.

For the rest of dinner they chatted about her family and friends. Darien watched how animated she was when describing the latest argument between her and Rei. As the evening progressed, she started asking him about his life. When the topic of family came up Darien grew quiet and his eyes were downcast.

Serena didn't understand what could be so bad about his family, but could see it made him uncomfortable. She felt bad for telling him how great her family is. His life didn't seem to be a perfect one;she wondered what secret he was keeping to himself but decided against asking him further about it.

After they were finished at the restaurant the two of them left quietly, all the while Serena wondering why Darien was so quiet. When they reached his car Serena pulled him to a stop.

"Darien..I'm sorry, it was none of my business." Serena apologized staring sincerely into his eyes hidden by his dark hair.

"No Serena, you did nothing wrong," Darien sighed. "I haven't exactly had the best childhood,

and I didn't want to bring down the good mood by telling you both my parent's died in a car

crash when I was 7 years-old."

Serena cringed as she saw the pain in his dark blue eyes, and felt deep sympathy for Darien. He had grown up alone, without any family or anyone to confide in. Serena had her family and friends there for her when she needed them and had no idea how hard it must have been for Darien growing up alone. In that moment all she could think to do was comfort him.

"I'm so sorry." The blond said lightly while staring at the shoes, then her gaze locked onto his. "I'm sure your parent's would be proud of you, proud of your accomplishments. It really reminds me of how blessed I am to have my family there for me whenever I need them, no one should go through life without something so important. I want you to know that I am here for you Darien."

* * *

Darien gave her a weak smile and was taken back by the bone crushing hug she had taken him into. It touched him on a level he didn't know existed in his heart. With her pressed so closely to him he could feel all her curves which made his face hot. It was all Darien could do to keep from kissing her senseless.

It was then that Darien made a bold decision, a decision he may or may not regret in the future. He wouldn't push her as both Tuxedo Mask and Darien, he would let her choose.

* * *

Serena slowly released him as if hesitant to be out of his arms, and kept telling herself that she was just being a good friend. Hugging him didn't mean anything. Then why did she feel like her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest? There was so much more to him than she had imagined, and she didn't want this night to end yet.

A part of her heart kept telling her to let him take her home and not let this get any further. Tuxedo mask had kissed her, and that meant something -something very important to her. The man who had saved her countless times, who asked nothing in return. Serena owed him more than this, she should have kept her distance from Darien. In the back of her mind there remained the question 'What if?'.

* * *

A.N.

I know you guys have been extra patient with me, it's been a really busy month for me. This story will be finished (sounds cliche) but I am dead serious. There is nothing on earth that can keep me from finishing a story and/or starting a new one. I didn't feel what I had wrote a week ago was the direction I wanted to take , but after going over it for the umpteenth time I am certain. Once again, thank you for your patience. Next chapter will be out within the next couple days . Ja ne - AnGeLkIsSeS03


	6. Chapter 6

**So Close**

_**Chapter 6**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

The drive back to Mina's was quiet with low soothing classical music playing in Darien's expensive car. Serena wondered how he could afford his lifestyle, but money wasn't important to her. Darien had shown her a side of himself she couldn't have guessed existed and it blindsided her.

Until lately she had set her hopes and dreams on one man, a man she didn't even really know. It was difficult to admit to herself but Tuxedo Mask only shared two common goals with her; Protecting the world from evil and staying alive. So she had developed an infatuation with him, that had turned into something more. Darien on the other hand was harder to get out of her head every day since their 'accident'.

Darien slowed his car to stop in front of Mina's house. There was only one light on in the two-story white house, and he didn't envy Serena for having to deal with the barage of questions her friend Mina would no doubt ask about their 'date'. Darien noticed Serena staring down at her hands that were clutched together in her lap on top of her purse. Her brace was just as it had looked when he had seen her as Sailormoon last.

Is she nervous? He thought.

"Are you alright Serena? I hope this wasn't too much for you." He inquired giving her a concerned look.

"I'm great, and thank you for taking me out ...on a date?" Serena blushed as she didn't realize she had spoken that last part aloud.

Darien smiled a slowly.

"It was my privellage, maybe you will allow me the honor again soon." Darien dared, trying his best to hide the nervousness in his deep voice.

"Yes, I'd like that. Is next weekend ok?" Serena answered after a few seconds not believing she had agreed to it.

Like a gentleman Darien opened the car door for her and walked her to the front door of Mina's house. Serena had never been on a date like this, and had watched scenes in movies where this would be the moment of an intended kiss or an awkward moment.

Luckily for her Darien didn't make it awkward or overbearing; he simply took her left hand in his where he took it to his lips and kissed the top of it. Time stop still and his kiss set her skin on fire. Serena couldn't fathom how it would be to be kissing him on the lips if this simple endearment had such an affect on her.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Serena Tsukino, I will see you soon. " He said smiling down at her.

As Serena reached for the door handle it was jerked out of her hand and Mina was giggling in front of her. Serena blushed deeply and began answering all of Mina's questions. They stayed up late painting eachother's toenails, watching horror movies, and eatting sweets. This was turning out to be a great night, and she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Mina was such a good friend, not only had she been there in Serena's time of need but she kept her deepest Secrets. This dillema was almost too much for Serena, she had to make a decision before things got out of hand. Rei would be furious and jealous about either guy she chose which did not help. The other scouts were supportive of her, while they did give their opinions they respected their leader's decisions. What was she going to do?

Consider this Chapter 5.5. More updates soon. Love you guys. Ja ne.

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	7. Chapter 7

**So Close**

_**Chapter 7**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

After leaving Mina's house Serena decided to check in with Rei at her familie's Temple. Climbing the steps she felt nervous, Rei had always been harsh with Serena even about the smallest things. Rei was a very serious and focused person, of which Serena secretly admired. Serena was here to see if things were calming down with the Negaverse or worse.

As she reached the top step her eyes caught sight of the fully bloomed cherry blossom trees surrounding the walk way that led to the temple itself. A few blossoms fell from a nearby tree and floated just by Serena's cheek as the breeze picked up. This place was so eerily calming, and in some ways felt like a sacred second home to her.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Rei said, startling serena out of her thoughts.

Serena felt the over whelming urge to run from her friend. Maybe I shouldn't have come, and that was for advice from someone who would give her a straight and honest answer.

Well, Rei was nothing if not harsh when being honest but it was what she deserved for being in this 'Situation'.

"Hey Rei, can we talk?" Serena asked loooking at her raven-haired friend sheepishly.

"Sure, Serena. Lets go inside, ok?" Rei offered sensing how uncomfortable her princess was.

Rei lead her to the cherrywood coffee table where they sat on pillows across from eachother. Serena had sat here hundreds of times like this, to discuss matters of duty or study for a important test. This was far out of her comfort zone.

"Serena is something wrong?" The raven-haired girl pried while eyeing her friends twitching hands on her coffee table.

"Um, well, you see...I have a bit of a problem..."Serena started.

"What is it? Is this a scout matter? Do we have a new enemy?" Rei questioned feveriously.

"No, no nothing like that! Not that I know of anyway." The blonde shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Well, spit it out already!" The priestess was losing her patience, wondering why it was so hard for her friend to confide in her already.

"-"Serena rambled nervously.

"WAIT, repeat that slowly..."Rei interrupted slamming her hand down on the table.

"I kissed tuxedo mask when I went to meet him the other night and he wants to see me again and Darien took me out on a date last night and wants to go out again. Tuxedo mask is my dream guy, but I have no idea who he really is...Darien has always been abnoxious and rude...but now after getting to know him a little bit better I really like him...What do I do? I dont want to hurt anyone's feelings, but this is so complicated." Serena said as calmly as she could laying her head down on the table and surrounding it with her arms.

"You did what? "Rei shrieked. "You went on a date with Darien? I thought you hated him? Not only that but you went behind our backs to meet Tuxedo mask? Are you crazy!" It was then that Rei noticed the brace on Serena's wrist .

Serena shrank back off the table and looked up at a fuming Rei. She had known Rei had a crush on Darien and was completely infatuated with Tuxedo Mask, but it didn't make her feel as guilty as she should.

"What happened to your hand Serena? Did someone hurt you? Was it Tuxedo Mask?" The priestess demanded.

"NO! Will you stop with the questioning please? Let me explain. Darien and I ran into eachother recently and he accidently fractured my hand when we hit. Since he is studying to be a doctor he examined my hand and gave me this brace, then insisted on taking me out to make it up to me. As for Tuxedo Mask, he gave me a letter and wanted to meet me alone. I was curious, and he didnt hurt me." Serena explained while clutching her wrist.

"Its clear what you have to do Serena." Rei began.

"And that is?" The blonde asked hopeful.

"You have to decide who you want, who is best for you. You can't have both. Darien is a great guy...and if you're serious you will do the right thing by making a decision as soon as possible." Rei said while putting a lease on her jealousy, and hoped her princess would gaurd her heart.

"Thank you Rei, I know this is complicated and I'm glad you could talk to me." Serena smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

The girls hugged and Serena left Rei to go home and figure out what she would do.

After Serena left, Rei was in deep thought about her friend wondering what would happen. In the back of her mind something snapped to the forfront and wondered it she should have said something  
about what she saw in the sacred fire today. Something evil that was coming for one of them, and she had a sinking feeling it out be soon.

Sorry everyone, I had a busy week and had to fly to another country for a bit. The story is far from over, hope you keep up. Ja Ne 3


	8. Chapter 8

**So Close**

_**Chapter 7**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

After walking for several blocks Serena felt a chill creep up her spine as she walked down toard the park where she often went to just relax and have time to think. It felt like she was being watched or...followed. That thought made her break into a jog as she thought about where she could just disapear from whatever or whomever was following her.

Large nicely trimmed hedges came into Serena's welcoming view in the most secluded part of the park. She was close, the smell of roses hung heavy in the air. Serena broke into a dead run until she ran into a wall right after she rounded the corner or the rose garden. As she started to fall back two strong arms wrapped around her body in a protective embrace.

When Serena looked up expecting the worst the blonde felt relief flood into every inch of her trembling form.

"Whoa, Serena what is going on?" Darien exclaimed surprised that the particular blonde that had been on his mind was suddenly in his embrace. And embrace that was intimate and made Serena red-faced, except Darien who was aware of her curves against his chiseled frame.

"N-nothing! Sorry I didn't mean to run into you - again." She stammered sheepishly jumping away from him, not even caring about her throbbing hand.

Darien smiled sweetly, enjoying the sight of her so flushed, but missing the direct contact their bodies had just seconds ago. Darien pulled her into his embrace with every intent to finally kiss the object of all of his affections. Serena looked glassy-eyed as he leaned down. Right before their lips would have met a bolt of energy hit the roses next to them narrowly missing it's intended target.

On instict Darien picked Serena up in his arms and ran to a nearby park restroom where he set Serena down to hide in the private ladiesroom while he went for help. But before he could turn away from her to leave she pulled him back to her for a brief bitter-sweet kiss. Darien's head swam. _FOCUS_ Darien's mind snapped at him. When he was sure Serena was inside he ran into the unoccupied mens transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and ran off into the rose garden where they were attacked moments before.

A.N. - Yes short chapter, but I'm building you up for whats to come. Much love. AnGeLkISsSeS03


	9. Chapter 9

**So Close**

_**Chapter 9**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

_Dedicated to the love of my life Rob _

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story. I have been spending time working on the some of my older fics as per request of my avid readers. Hopefully I can continue two current fics as well as start a new one that I know everyone will be interested in. I wrote a beautiful chapter that was meant to be this one, but was deleted when my ipod decided to wipe my files from notepad. Anyway, many apologies for the delay.

* * *

Tuxedo mask rounded the large trimmed hedges in time to see the yellow and green monster that was currently using its large claws to tearing at the rose bushes. It was searching for them, no. It was after Serena! The chill down his spine added to his determination to keep her safe from whatever this monster's intent was. Tuxedo mask hoped that Serena would listen and stay hidden until he could finish this fight. Taking his cane out, he was about to attack the distracted creature when he heard the 'click-clack' of someone running into the fray.

"How dare you follow innocent girls and destroy such a beautiful rose garden! I am Sailor Moon, and you will be punished!" Sailormoon declaired to the monster whom turned to face both of them, its eyes centered on the petite blonde beside him.

His mouth agape, Tuxedo mask stepped in front of the warrior of love and justice before she had a chance to attack, "I thought I told you to stay in the-"

Sailormoon's eyes widened as she realized whom Tuxedo Mask really was, but his words were cut short when a bolt of energy hit his shoulder. He gasped in pain as his knees almost gave out, but Tuxedo Mask knew he was all that stood between whatever horror would befall this girl that had come to mean so much to him.

Standing tall, Tuxedo Mask turned to face the monster that was now smirking and gathering energy for another devestating blast. Cane in hand he ran and lunged at the monster catching it across the face with the tip of his weapon, then ducked down as a blow nearly caught his injured shoulder. Tuxedo mask crouched on the ground and swung his leg into the back of the monster's causing it to go slamming back first onto the ground. He then slung six red roses to pin it painfully to the ground.

Tuxedo mask was relieved this was almost over, and stole one glance at Sailormoon who was preparing to attack when he was out of harms way. She cried out his name at the same time the monster shot another blast, this time hitting him on his lower back. The force of the blow knocked his top hat and mask off as he went flying to the ground almost three yards from the enemy.

Sailormoon abandoned her attack to run to Tuxedo Mask's side, her eyes filled with tears at the sight of blood seeping from the wounds covering his back. She dropped to the ground and pulled him into her arms, her eyes never leaving his.

"I wish you had stayed safe, my precious Serena..." He choked out, relishing the sight of her. Even with tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and she was crying for him.

"Please, just stay with me, Darien! I'll get help, I promise." Sailormoon's heart raced as she called him by his real name.

Tuxedo mask smiled through the pain that threatened to drag him into uncounciousness, but he would fight it for her. Sailormoon called the other scouts on her communicator, and help was now on the way. Unknown to them both the creature had been slowly pulling the roses out of the ground and through it's skin to be free and finish the job.

Tuxedo Mask reached one gloved hand up to Sailormoon's tear stained cheek. She leaned into it clasping his hand with one of her own. "Please don't cry Serena, atleast I can die in the arms of the one I love. And for that I am a lucky man," Tuxedo mask confessed.

* * *

A.N. This is an eventful chapter, please let me know what you think and if you like the direction I'm heading in the next few chapters. And if you haven't realized already, I love cliffhangers ^_^ sorry for the cruelty.

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	10. Chapter 10

**So Close**

_**Chapter 10**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story. Due to the quick response of my loyal reader's  
and requests to continue quickly via reviews I have posted this chapter as quickly as possible. Hope you like it. 

* * *

Sailormoon's eyes bore into his with shock, still holding his gloved hand to her cheek. Her heart was hammering so hard it was all she could hear.

In her mind she could see all the times he teased her, and all the times he had been kind. This man had always been there for her in one way or another. Even though he teased her about everything from her hair to her bad grades, it had always had an underlying meaning. As Tuxedo masked he saved her life more times than she could even fathom, and therefore helped her save the world. With all of her concentration on Tuxedo mask.

"I love you too, and I'm so glad that the two people I love are the same person. I won't let you die!" She whispered vehemently. Sailormoon dipped her hear to capture his lips with hers, a show of her commitment and promise to this man whom risked so much for her.

As their lips met she felt warmth spread to her limps, then a sudden stabbing electrical burst hit her back and surged through both of their bodies leaving them gasping in pain as they seperated their lips from one another.

* * *

Tuxedo mask stared up in horror as he watched Sailormoon collapse onto his chest. The creature no longer pinned to the ground by his roses now stood tall behind his precious love starring at them both with malice. All he could do is watch in horror as this evil being grabbed Sailormoon's arm roughly and easily pulled her from Tuxedo Mask's loving arms.

"Nooooo! You can't have her! Sailormoon hold on!" The fallen hero screamed trying his best to hold onto her gloved left hand while the creature pulled by her injured arm.

Sailormoon tried in vain to pull away from it's clawed hands but it was too strong, and she quickly lost the battle. Her eyes held a silent apology along with agony that this could be the last time they would ever see eachother again. The creature yanked Sailormoon's body violently to his and opened a black hole that no doubt led into another realm, and ran in pulling the petite blonde with it.

Tuxedo mask screamed in agony as he tried to stand but quickly fell to the ground as his legs gave out. The hole was closing quickly now, but he used his last bit of strength to crawl towards it through the broken thorny rose bushes that lay on the paved garden. He thought of all the possible outcomes of his love being taken into a black oblivion, and used it to mount his anger to give his body the engery it needed to move.

"Sailormoon!" Mar's yelled, as she and the other scouts rounded the small garden clearing or what was left of it. They all gasped in unison seeing the tattered and broken body of Tuxedo mask on the ground crawling towards the black hole leaving a trail of his blood on the ground.

Just as the scouts ran to his aid, and to find out what happened to their leader his body went limp his outstretched hand falling to the ground as he lost the battle with consciousness. The hole closed leaving no trace of the creature or Serena in its wake. 

* * *

A.N. I know, you guys probably want to strangle me, but then again thats how all of my stories are. I like to leave people wondering and guess what happens next, and it gives me time to plan out a few chapter's ahead (even though I have a good idea of what I want to do). I am working on a new fic as well, so there will be two (or even three) going on at the same time and I am very excited about it. Reviews are not required but I love to hear feedback and I do read each and every one as well as answer questions if you have them. Ja ne! -AnGeLkIsSeS03


	11. Chapter 11

**So Close**

_**Chapter 11**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

Thank you for all of your support and reviews, I am very excited to keep  
this fic going as well as my brand new one 'Tormented Rose'. Yesturday  
I hit my writing goal of over 50,000 hits and that is a huge inspiration.  
Hope you enjoy the coming chapters.

* * *

Chapter 11

Sailor mars fell to her knees next to Tuxedo Mask's body. She feared he was already dead while Sailor Mercury checked his pulse.

"He's alive." Mercury confirmed as the other scouts crowned around his body.

They worked together to turn him gently over so they could see the full extent of damage done to their fallen hero's body. Blood was seeping from his back all over the ground. They exchanged looks of worry as Sailor Jupiter reached to remove the white mask from his face. Finally they would know his true identity, and hopefully they could find out where their leader had been taken and why.

As Jupiter snatched the mask away, a burst of red rose petals obscured his body as his body was again clothed in his signitare green jacket with a black shirt and black jeans. The scouts gasped realizing that Darien was Sailormoon's secret savior.

* * *

Sailormoon saw only darkness after the portal closed, and as suddenly as she was taken from Tuxedo Mask she fell into unconciousness. She woke up sometime later on what felt like a soft bed set in a dark candlelit room, and was immediately on guard.

The senshi of the moon tried to move to get out of the bed but her limbs felt so heavy and movements sluggish. Her vision was blurry as she looked down at herself it became clear that she was in her civillian clothes. Serena's hand shot to her chest where her brooch should have been resting.

_My brooch is gone!_ Her mind screamed out.

"Welcome Serenity" A strong masculane voice greeted.

She looked around the lightly lit room with black marble walls and floors only to find nothing.

"I've waited a long time for this encounter, and your trinket is safe with me. I'd rather see you like this.." He said from right beside her on the bed.

Serena jumped at his closeness and gasped as her clothes faded into a white gown that looked like something out of a fairy tale.

* * *

Cherry Hill Temple

After discovering Tuxedo Mask's true identity, the four remaining scouts helped carry the injured hero back to Rei's temple. It was a short trip made not easy by the unconcious man that was carried by both Rei and Lita. They were careful not to be seen with Ami and Mina watching from in front and behind the girls carrying Darien.

Minutes later found the girls once again surrounding Darien's limp form as Ami tended to his ravaged wounds.

"Thats strange..."Ami said,"His wounds seem to be healing already."

"What?" The three girls started as they looked on to see Ami was indeed right.

"I've never seen anything like this. How is this possible?" Ami asked herself knowing she had no answer.

Darien begin to grimace and groan as he began to wake up.

"Sailormoon...Where is she?" Darien yelled out trying to sit up quickly but being pushed back down to rest on the bed by Rei.

"Darien, calm down! You're badly hurt, and you need to rest." Rei tried to make him see reason.

"What the hell am I doing here? How did I get here?" He said looking around at the four girls whom were Serena's closest friends. Had they found him? Did they know his secret?

"Umm well, it's kind of complicated..." Lita started.

"Theres no time for this crap! Common guys we need to find Serena!" Mina interrupted, knowing there was no telling what was happening to their dear friend and leader of the Senshi.

Darien looked at the small blonde girl with shock, wondering what they were hiding. Did they know Serena was Sailormoon?

"Darien, we know you're Tuxedo Mask. We were there when Sailormoon was taken. We need to know everything that happened." Rei said solemnly knowing the chances of finding their leader were slim, but they would do everything in their collective power to get her back.

"How? I didn't see you there! The only ones there were..." Darien's eyes widened.

"Us, we're the Senshi." Lita stated motioning around to the other girls.

* * *

Ooooo, another cliffhanger. Please don't hunt me down ^_^ More updates soon. Reviews are read and appreciated. And I will take into mind any suggestions you have. If you have further comments or questions feel free to visit my LiveJournal (linked on my author profile). I have another story in mind that may be coming up soon, but I will stick with this one until the end. Ja ne!

~AnGeLkIsSeS03


	12. Chapter 12

**So Close**

_**Chapter 11**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

Wow, the response has been phenomenal and I am more than happy to keep the updates coming.  
Hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am writing this fic. I have turned my PM's on (had no idea  
that they were disabled), so if you have any questions or requests for a Beta Reader please feel free  
to let me know.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Darien couldn't be more shocked than if one of them slapped him, but this could be dealt with later.  
His main focus was not himself, nor these four Senshi but Serena. His heart was thumping wildly in  
his chest, and he could only imagine what was waiting on the other side of that dark portal for the  
girl that had come to be his whole world.

"I think he's in shock", Ami stated with a examining gaze.

"I'm fine Ami, we need to do something now!" Darien responded, with agitation evident in his voice.

"What happened? We need to know everything, and don't skip the details." Lita questioned, her  
patience wearing thin.

Darien crossed his legs and groaned as the pain from his lacerations protested his movements.  
He went over the events of the afternoon leading up until Serena had been taken from him into  
the portal. The only thing left out was the personal exchange between the two admitting their  
feelings for one another. The girls nodded solemnly and glanced between one another. Mina in  
particular looked pale and drawn as if this affected her the same way it did Darien.

It made him ache, that he had finally found love only to have something take it away so violently.  
His hands began to shake with fear and anger at what could possibly be happening to Serena.  
Darien needed to know that she was unharmed and safe, but most of all in his arms where he'd  
never let something like this happen to her again.

"Theres no time to waste, I will consult the fire for a reading. Ami, take Lita with you and go back  
to the park to see if you can get a reading on where that portal that closed leads to. And Mina,  
make sure Darien rests and doesn't do anything stupid like run off." Rei's voice was full of  
authority, but there was no denying the urgency of the situation.

"Right!" The three girls chimed, and split up to perform their respective duties. Ami and Lita took  
off running in the direction of the park, while Rei excused herself with one backward glance at Darien.

It was obvious the raven-haired girl had feelings for him, but he could not return them. That was  
another matter on the already cluttered mess they had before them.

When they were alone, Mina gently helped him lay back down. Darien was reading her face carefully,  
and wondered what blond was thinking.

"You love her." Mina said as more of a statement of fact than a question while looking at the floor.

"How did y-" He started surprised by the bold statement.

"I am Sailor Venus, the scout of love. I can sense feelings such as love between two people.  
Usually it is noticable enough to tip me off when I am around people, but it's so much stronger  
coming from you." She explained calmly. "We will find her."

Darien looked away and turned a light shade of crimson. He was very cut off when it came to  
emotions, and had been since his parent's death. It was disconcerting to have Serena's friend  
see something so personal and be so unairling accurate.

Wanting to give him time to himself, Mina excused herself to go make them some tea and  
snacks for the three of them.

Darien lay there staring at the old wooden beams of what looked like Rei's room in the temple.  
He let his mind drift over the recent events with Serena whom he now knew was Sailormoon.  
Two women who meant to much to him were the same person, and it was amazing that she  
felt the same way.

A bright light erupted in the room bathing it in a soft white light which faded to a small orb  
hovering by Darien's bedside. He sat up and braced himself, but took in the small image of  
a beautiful older woman with silver hair similar in style to Serena's.

"Endymion. please you must save her. Time is running out, and only you can do what is  
necessary to bring my daughter back." The woman pleaded.

"Who is Endymion? Your daughter is Serena?" He asked, looking at her with a puzzeled expression.

"You will soon find out, but Serenity needs you. Please, there isn't much time." She stated, and  
waved her arm to open a portal a few feet from where they were.

"I will do anything to get her back. You have my word." Darien stood, ignoring the pain that  
threatened to drop him to his knees as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask and headed toward  
the portal. He turned to thank the unknown woman before he decended into the unknown.

"Follow your heart and it will lead you to her. Once she is with you I will help you both return  
to Earth." She smiled as he nodded and went through the portal to find the one person who  
meant everything to him.

* * *

A.N. - Another short chapter but alas we have progress. What will the senshi do when they  
find him missing? Will Rei kick Mina's ass for letting him leave without them? And who/what  
has our beloved Serena? Catch the next update to find out ^_~ - AnGeLkIsSeS03


	13. Chapter 13

**So Close**

_**Chapter 13**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

Sorry for the wait, I've been rather busy. Hope this doesn't seem too rushed.

P.A.N - So sorry to keep you waiting. For the past week I have been trying to update  
day and night, but I keep getting this network error with . I found a way around it  
thanks to one of my fellow authors. Here we go :)

Chapter 13

Serena shuddered at his closeness and the new dress she wore was cold on her warm skin.  
The white sleeveless shimmering gown was silk that was almost see-through on her pale skin.

Too afraid to look into this new enemy's eyes she stared down at her clenched hands.  
The man took her chin into his finger tips and pulled her face up to meet his deep sea  
green eyes.

She was so shocked by his forward action that she scrambled on the bed to get away  
from him.

"Don't touch me! Just stay away." Serena stammered, eyes wide as she took in the  
silver-haired man.

He simply smiled taking none of her actions to heart. After all she had no idea who he was  
or what was in store for her future.

"My name is Diamond, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Serenity." He said as casually as  
if he were completely at ease with the situation.

"Serenity? That is not my name...Why am I here!" Serenity asked feeling bold looking  
straight into his eyes.

He actually laughed at her, admiring the fire in those crystal blue orbs. "Of course you  
don't remember. As for why you are here..."

Diamond leaned over her on the bed and captured her lips in a quick and violent action  
while pinning her back on the bed.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask shielded his eyes as the bright light that cocooned him took him to Serena.  
Once he felt his feet touch solid ground. When the light faded it revealed a dark corridor  
with the only source of light coming from candle sconces lining the wall. His heart burning  
with anger that the girl he loved was taken to suck a dark and dank place, he set out on  
her behalf to bring her home.

Minutes seemed to pass by slowly as he ran down each corridor that seemed to lead to  
another turn. Everything looked the same, and he was beginning to wonder if this was  
some game that whomever took Serena was playing with him.

Tuxedo mask was not about to give into the pain and fatigue that seemed to seem deeper  
into his body every step he took. He would walk through hell itself to set her free.

His inner strength would have to do, and he would find her even if it killed him. Closing his  
eyes he tried to feel out where she could be in this maze of place. When he opened them  
a small white orb was a few feet in front of him. It started to move slowly as if beckoning  
him to follow. Tuxedo Mask walked towards it and it seemed to dart forward as if in a hurry  
to show him the way. Hopefully the way to Serena.

* * *

A.N. - Another short chapter, and I have been finding myself short in time and energy to  
write. I have plenty of ideas and inspiration, and thank you for your patience with my  
slow updates lately. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue my  
other fic Stolen Girl. I started a chapter on that one but not sure if I should update it or  
leave it as is.

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	14. Chapter 14

**So Close**

_**Chapter 14**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

Sorry for the wait, I know I suck at updating 50% of the time.

My sub-chapter name is 'The Show Down'

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Serena felt the stifling weight of this stranger pinning her back on the rumpled bed. Her breathing became all but impossible with her lips covered by his.

The petite blonde tried to push him off of her body to no avail, but was able to turn away her head away and scream for one pathetic second before his mouth captured hers like an unwanted magnet. The silver-haired creep groaned as he stuck is hot salivating tongue in her unwilling mouth, all the while mapping out what was to come. She would be his, no matter what.

* * *

Time was slipping by quickly as Tuxedo Mask scoured this seemingly endless place with agitation and pain written over his handsome features. His wound was still aching unmercilessly.

"Dammit! Why can't I find her!" He cursed himself , but would never give up on finding her. Deep down he knew he'd crawl through the fires of hell to keep her safe.

As he took a step forward he heard a piercing scream that was quickly silenced. A familiar sound from the countless battles he'd come to Sailormoon's aid. Tuxedo mask wasted no time and ran in the direction of the scream down a even darker corridor with double doors at the very end. He knew this could very well be a trap, but if there was any chance she was in danger he would not take a chance in letting her get hurt.

The door splintered violently as he kicked it in. It took half a second for his eyes to adjust to this room, and then he saw it. A man was laying on top of someone in a huge bed in the center of the room. Before he could do anything else, the man's head shot up to stare at Tuxedo Mask's intrusion.

It was then he could see Serena's terrified face, her lips nearly bruised from this man's violent kisses. The gown she was wearing was pushed up to her hips where the unknown man's hands gripped as if he were ready to tear her underwear off.

His vision turning red, Tuxedo Mask drew his cane which transformed into an intricate sword. Not even caring to notice he advanced on the unknown man.

"Get the fuck away from her!" The masked hero seethed.

"I don't believe you were invited Prince, but you're not problem for me. Come, attack me if you must." The silver-haired man said rising off the bed to grab a staff out of thin air.

* * *

The two attacked each other with everything they had, all the while a terrified Serena looked on hoping that the man she truly loved would win. She looked around for anything to defend herself and help Tuxedo Mask. There was nothing but the bed and a few candle sconces along the walls. When she turned to look at the fight, the creep was now separated from her by Tuxedo Mask who was now in front of the bed weapon in hand.

Suddenly she felt her hands being grabbed by an unseen force and pushed together above her head, the gesture was quick and painful. Serena gasped out of reflex, and drew Tuxedo Mask's attention to her. Her eyes wide she stared into his wanting desperately to have all the time in the world with him by her side. The enemy took this advantage by blasting Tuxedo with the staff, not stopping until the man was unmoving on the floor.

Serena screamed wanting to run to his aid, to tell him how much she loved him. She pulled and thrashed on the bed trying to gain freedom. Cold tears began pooling in her eyes as she gave into the oppressive sadness of watching the man she loved die trying to protect her. One tear slid down her chaffed skin until it fell and began to glow so brightly no one could see a single object or color in the room.

* * *

A.N. - This chapter is fairly eventful I think, and I'm about to be slightly predictable which this next chapter. Please don't hate me for making you wait...again. I live to write, but we can't always do what we love. Please R+R, and I will get back to any questions or requests you have.

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


	15. Chapter 15

**So Close**

_**Chapter 15**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03 

* * *

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

A.A.N-***Sorry for this late instalment of the story, I've had a crazy last  
9 months and just haven't felt up to writing, I will continue for you guys  
alone. I cherish each and EVERYONE of your reviews. Thank you so much  
for all of your feedback and support ***

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Serena felt like she was floating, the almost-blinding-light faded to reveal her surroundings.  
She gasped as the room they were fighting in was replaced by a very large open balcony.  
The air was warm and balmy with a hint of roses and lily's, and the petite blonde walked  
closer to the edge to inspect her surroundings. A beautiful perfectly manicured garden that  
was eerily familiar greeted her. There seemed to be all of her favourite flowers present in  
the garden. Whipping the tears from her eyes she looked up at the night sky and froze as  
she saw…

"Earth?!" Serena choked out, her eyes wide as she thought of what that could possibly mean.

"It is time for you to remember." A soft feminine voice said from behind her catching her  
by surprise, Serena whirled around to face what would be her twin if she had one. Only  
she was the epitome of beauty and grace standing before Serena in a floor length white  
gown that also seemed familiar.

When the women's eyes met hers, they locked on in such a way that Serena could not move  
and felt like she couldn't breathe as a thousand images flickered in her mind. Like forgotten  
memories, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

Yet, as these memories progressed, and she saw Darien as Endymion she couldn't deny the  
truth. Serena remembered how she would sneak down to the Earth Kingdoms vast forests  
filled with lakes and rivers. She never expected someone to venture so far in as to catch her  
about to skinny dip. Her face flamed at the memory, feeling the embarrassment as if it were  
her own. She had never seen a more handsome man, and his sheepish smile as he tossed  
her garments behind the tree she was using as a shield made her melt. He could have  
accosted her with little to stop him, but he was a gentleman and it was one of his many  
attractive qualities. Later, during another one of her 'visits' to Earth she had discovered  
he was actually the Prince of Earth. He was the most forbidden of fruit, in more ways than  
one.

Serena relived every single memory, and in the height of their love for each other they had  
been brutally murdered.

"I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom…and Endymion. Oh my gods ENDYMION! He is dead!"  
Her blue eyes focused on the spot where the woman had been. A woman who was her past self,  
she knew somehow that they had merged with each other. Her strength felt renewed, she looked  
down only to realize she wore the same exact gown she had stared at in awe only a short while ago.

_Go now, and follow your heart it will never lead you down the wrong path. _The feminine confident  
voice encouraged her.

A loose delicate gold necklace appeared around her neck that held a beautiful crystal which she  
took into her hands to study a small light that seemed to be emanating from inside. As she thought  
of Tuxedo the light grew stronger and brighter, the light became as bright as before she was brought  
to the balcony overlooking the Moon Kingdoms resplendent gardens.

Before she knew what was happening Serenity was back in the dark room with that twisted man  
and her one and only love. Such a contrast between the two that it made her stomach feel uneasy  
as she saw Darien as Tuxedo Mask on the cold floor unmoving. Her attacker stood before both of  
them, still shielding his eyes and hissing as if the light from the crystal were burning him. Her heart  
hammered as a flood of emotions and power flooded her body, she took every emotion she had  
and put it into the light which shot into Diamond causing him to scream in agony as he disintegrated  
and nothing was left but a single stone that turned black.

The room was utterly silent, save for her own laboured breaths as she tried to stay conscience.  
Darien needed her and she wouldn't fail him, they would not have another unhappy ending filled  
with death.

Serenity prayed, and reached out to the other scouts who were also princesses of their respected  
planets with unfathomably powers. Their aide was needed absolutely to heal her one and only.

The center of her chest felt warm, and her heart felt full of love and life. She knelt down next to her  
fallen prince who lay on his back, and placed her pale soft hands over his chest just above his still heart.  
All fear was removed from her being as she focused on his smiling face, their little fights that she  
looked forward to each and every day, him protecting her so many times she couldn't count, and  
how much she couldn't live a single day without him in it.

The light poured into him leaving only the faintest of glows inside the powerful crystal. Darien took  
suddenly took a breath as if he had just surfaced from under water. He looked up to see the woman  
of his dreams….it's always been her. Serena, Serenity, and Sailormoon.

"I remember, Serenity." His eyes focusing just in time to see her faint over him.

* * *

A.N. - Will update soon, please review if you can. I always read them at some point and love suggestions or ideas you guys have

Ja ne -AnGeLkIsSeS03


	16. Chapter 16

**So Close**

_**Chapter 16**_

by AnGeLkIsSeS03

A.N. - I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters in this story.

The girls sat in a circle concentrating hard on finding their leader, and praying to the gods that she was safe and unharmed. It was so frustrating for Rei to not get an accurate reading on where she was which meant that it could be on another plane of existence entirely. 

Mina who was as close to Serena like a sister knew that somehow they would get her back, but wondered about Tuxedo Masks whereabouts. Was he looking for Serena? Did he find her yet?

"Please let those two be alright…" She whispered solemnly under her breath.

Ami kept going over the information she had gathered in the once beautiful rose garden, or what was left of it. The portal was full of so much negative energy and the access seemed to be extremely restricted.

"It seems where ever this portal leads is invitation only, and I believe it could be somewhere that holds a substantial amount of dark energy." Ami concluded, sounding slightly defeated.

"We can't give up guys! ", Lita piped in." A few minutes ago we all felt her calling to us; she needed our power for a reason. Maybe she fought back and-"

"Or she is hurt and needs us! Oh gods Lita, what the hell would we do without her?! What would we tell her parents for christsake!" Mina sounded on the verge of hysteria as she grabbed Lita's toned arms to shake an answer out of the poor brunette.

"Stop!" Rei commanded. "Do you feel that power? Something is coming."

All four girls were growing tenser by the second as they braced themselves for whatever may come as they sat in a circle watching each other's backs, and eyes shining with determination.

The woman who had helped them was Queen Serenity, she looked so much like Serena it was shocking. Right now, he was truly grateful that shortly after opening his eyes to find no pain and seeing his love faint onto his chest Queen Serenity had sealed them in the soft light that would take them home.

Tuxedo mask had never shed a tear for anyone since the death of his only family, but now he cried from the horrid realization of their past lives that were taken from them so brutally. And he also cried out of happiness in finding her again. So in love and young, they lived in the moment knowing that they would be kept apart if found out. He was from Earth and she…

"Serenity, please stay with me we're almost there my love. I'll keep you safe this time." Tuxedo mask whispered into her hair, as he held her to his chest tightly.

Not one second after his words ended did he feel a soft mattress underneath them. He opened his eyes to see golden blonde hair set around the face of an angel, his angel. By her breathing he could tell she was deep asleep. Taking his mask off his disguise faded, and with it he felt her curves pressed against him. Serenity's head lay on his chest where he cradled, and tried to keep his gaze off her chest that was against his hard stomach. That dress made her look so angelic, but the feather light silk clung to her body in a way that should be illegal.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." He sighed as he wiped the remnants of tears away.

"Oh my god!" Mina screamed." You're back, and …who…is that?! Serena?"

The other girls joined her after hearing such a loud outburst. They gasped in unison, as they saw their leader with the mark of the moon on her forehead. It flashed brilliantly for an instant.

Darien blushed at being caught in such an intimate pose. He looked at the scouts about to explain what he remembered and how Serena was their Princess, but he saw several shades of emotions flicker on their faces in such a way he knew they were remembering too. In a way he was grateful he didn't have to relive it by telling them all the details that would always haunt him.

"I can't lose you again. I love you Serena." Darien said softly into his love's ear, and she heard him.

A.N. - OMG I have some amazing ideas for the next few chapters which I plan on having some steamy material (Yes that's why it's rated M). Please review if you can. I always read them at some point and love suggestions or ideas you guys have

Ja ne -AnGeLkIsSeS03


End file.
